


Rooftop Recovery

by Mistyfeather



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, F/M, Fluff, Kisses and snuggles, Romance, reassurance, soft, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyfeather/pseuds/Mistyfeather
Summary: It’s been a long and stressful day for both Wraith and Mirage, but some downtime in Swamps gives them both the chance to recover and enjoy a sunset together.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Rooftop Recovery

Four squads left.

One day of long, exhausting fights had resulted in only four squads remaining and an arena that seemed far too quiet for comfort, save for the steady stream of tweets and chirps from the evening birds that lined the rocky overpasses and trees of Swamps. Neither Wraith nor Mirage had experienced fights as close together as they had today, the endless cycle of defeating a squad, only to get pushed by another one two minutes later, and having to deal with the loss of their third along the way— it had taken a lot more out of them than they had realised. They were exhausted, both desperate for a chance to just sit down and breathe. Luckily for them, the setting of the sun over the horizon brought them the peace they sought, watching the waves shift from blue to a warm hue of crimson. In the stillness of the approaching nighttime, they took to the roof of one of the old, creaky buildings that spanned the length of swamps, pleased that they would finally be able to take the time to process everything they had been through and mend any wounds that still caused issues. Mirage was the first to break the silence that had followed them halfway across the arena. 

“Good job out there today, don’t think we would have made it this far if it weren’t for that snazzy portal of yours earlier.” He chuckled, casting his bag to the side and stretching his back to free it of the tension that had been knotted within it for hours. 

“I could have done a lot better though... we lost Path, and we almost lost ourselves...” Wraith muttered in response, pulling Pathfinders banner from her pocket and looking at the image that shone on its display. She had made an effort to grab his banner in the midst of their most gruelling fight, despite there being no beacons within the remaining ring that they could bring Path back with. It was no secret that Wraith had grown fond of Pathfinder, and so it came as no surprise to Mirage that she was pretty beaten up about losing him. He was warmed by her efforts though, knowing full well that the voices in her head probably fought her over going back for the banner, claiming it to be a waste of time and that fewer roads led to victory if she were to make that choice. 

“Losses happen, it’s a fact of the games and we all know the risks involved. I’m sure after this game ends and Path is brought back to us, he’s going to app- apre... he’s going to be happy that you even tried to get his banner.”

Wraith sighed and ran her thumb over the screen one more time before pocketing the banner, knowing full well that Mirage was right. For someone who liked to joke around a lot, he really did have his moments and as of late, he had definitely been having a lot more of them, much to her surprise. 

Her eyes shifted to the setting sun as it cast a warm glow over Swamps and then toward Mirage, who somehow seemed to shine brighter in the lighting than normal. He had turned his attention to patching up a couple of the scratches that littered his arm, although they didn’t really hurt or look that bad, part of him worried that leaving them untreated could result in infection later on down the line; a concern that he had learned to have after being nagged by Lifeline a thousand times over, following a mild infection in his lower left calf during his escapades in Worlds Edge. Wraith didn’t have as many untreated injuries, but she subconsciously noted that she must have looked messy nonetheless, her hands covered in dirt and her hair holding debris within its strands and knots. Taking full advantage of their peace, Wraith redirected her attention to herself and carefully pulled her hair from the bun it had been in, brushing through it using her fingers to remove the grime that had accumulated, and allowing herself a moment to leave it down, letting the gentle evening breeze filter through its lengths. 

It didn’t take long for Mirage to notice that Wraith had taken her hair down. It wasn’t a sight he was used to seeing, even in the mass amounts of downtime they spent together outside of the arena, but by god was he thankful every time he got to see her like this. Her raven hair spilled over her shoulders like waterfalls and it framed her face so perfectly that he couldn’t help himself but stare, forgetting about his arms and instead sitting there, silently admiring the gift that was his partner. It always baffled him how they had managed to come this far together— from a computer generated team to an inseparable power couple. Wraith had a reputation long before he was partnered with her and that reputation included refusing to limit herself to one team; she would play with whomever she was paired with and more often than not, would never play with that team willingly again. Both Pathfinder and Mirage were shocked to their cores when she agreed to join them a second time in the arena, but neither of them expressed their surprise in case they accidentally scared her off. It slowly progressed from a second time to a third time, to a fourth time and then a fifth, until it became common knowledge to every viewer and legend that Wraith had her team, and her team was by far the most deadly in the arena. Somewhere amidst their partnership, the two of them, though unspoken, developed a bond that made them much closer than mere teammates and despite being asked multiple times by reporters and talk show hosts alike, neither of them confirmed or denied their speculated relationship. It was just common knowledge that he cared for her, and she in turn cared for him. With luck like that, Mirage could have sworn there must have been some divinity looking down on him from the heavens. 

“Hey, let me help you.” Mirage offered, shuffling closer to Wraith as she made a move to put her hair up again. She paused for a moment upon hearing his offer, and handed him the hair tie and the few pins she had in her palm, chuckling softly as he gleefully took to her hair to work his magic. She had a lot of hair and how she managed to keep it all so tightly in a bun all the time was beyond him, but he did his best to replicate her methods and form a bun that would hold up in even the most bitter fights. His fingers brushed against the nape of her neck as he fished for the few flyaway strands that escaped him, once again finding himself staring at the pale skin of his partner. Using the pins she had given him, he tucked away the last of the strands into the bun on her head but did not move to leave once he had finished. She really was beautiful, and the mysterious air that hung around her had always been enticing to Mirage, one of the many reasons he had believed to be the cause of his infatuation with her. It wasn’t long before he found himself moving closer to her, bringing his lips to her neck, his breath whispering against her skin and tenderly pressing his lips against its surface. The heat from his breath made her shiver and though surprised by his sudden display of affection, she didn’t pull away from him, but instead allowed herself to lean back ever so slightly. He grinned to himself and slowly snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close and moving his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. Once upon a time she would have recoiled in disgust at being touched, but now it felt as familiar to her as breathing, a comfort she never believed she would ever grow to be used to. 

“Yknow, you’re the best partner I could have ever asked for, Ren. Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve you.” He said lowly, tilting his head to rest it within the crook of her neck as he held her slightly tighter. Though he couldn’t see her face, he could tell that she was smiling, and the release of tension from her shoulders only served to solidify his thoughts. 

“Yeah, well, in every timeline I’ve seen, you’re the one constant in my life; it’s not about deserving Eli, it’s that you’re the only person I will ever truly be able to rely on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna give a huge thanks to Ayla for beta reading this for me and helping me finish it up! It’s been a long time since I last wrote anything and so I’m aware that it might read a little weird but I’d like to get back into writing and I’ve gotta start somewhere lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I hope to offer you more content soon <3
> 
> Also shoutout to Soup who decided to suggest I end this fic with Renee saying “Let’s watch Shrek and eat beans”.


End file.
